yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Elemental HERO Sparkman
スパークマン |jpname = Ｅ・ＨＥＲＯ スパークマン |jphira = エレメンタルヒーロー スパークマン |phon = Erementaru Hīrō Supākuman |altname = Elemental Hero Sparkman |image = ElementalHEROSparkman-RYMP-EN-C-1E.png |attribute = Light |type = Warrior |atk = 1600 |def = 1400 |level = 4 |number = 20721928 |lore = An Elemental HERO and a warrior of light who proficiently wields many kinds of armaments. His Static Shockwave cuts off the path of villainy. |delore = Ein Elementarheld und ein Krieger des Lichts, welcher geübt mit verschiedenen Arten von Bewaffnungen umgeht. Seine scheinenden, gezackten Blitze schneiden den Schurken den Weg ab. |itlore =Un Eroe Elementale ed un guerriero esperto nell'uso di svariati tipi di armi.Il suo Raggio Scintillante interrompe il percorso della malvagità |frlore = Un Héros Élémentaire et un guerrier de lumière capable de manier parfaitement toute une panoplie d'armes. Son Éclair de Haute Luminescence barre la route à l'infamie. |ptlore = Um Elemental Hero e um guerreiro de luz que proficientemente utiliza muitos tipos de armamentos. Seu Shining Surge Flash corta o caminho da vilania. |splore = Un Héroe Elemental y un guerrero de la luz que eficientemente maneja muchas clases de armamento. Su Static Shockwave disrumpe el camino de la villanía. |jplore = 様々な武器を使いこなす、光の戦士のＥ・ＨＥＲＯ。聖なる輝きスパークフラッシュが悪の退路を断つ。 |chlore = 一個可以熟練使用多用武器如同戰士一般的Ｅ・ＨＥＲＯ。他用他的靜態衝擊波破壞邪惡。 |ygolore = An Elemental Hero and a warrior of light who proficiently wields many kinds of armaments. His Shining Surge Flash cuts off the path of villainy. |archetype1 = HERO |archetype2 = Elemental HERO |archrelated1 = Evil HERO |fusionmaterial1 = Elemental HERO Darkbright |fusionmaterial2 = Elemental HERO Plasma Vice |fusionmaterial3 = Elemental HERO Shining Flare Wingman |fusionmaterial4 = Elemental HERO Shining Phoenix Enforcer |fusionmaterial5 = Elemental HERO Tempest |fusionmaterial6 = Elemental HERO Thunder Giant |fusionmaterial7 = Evil HERO Lightning Golem |en_sets = Dark Revelation Volume 3 (DR3-EN184 - C) Duelist Pack 1: Jaden Yuki (DP1-EN004 - C) Elemental Hero Collection 2 (EHC2-EN001 - ScR) Mattel Action Figure Promos: Series 3 (MF03-EN004 - NPR) Starter Deck 2006 (YSD-EN010 - C) Starter Deck 2006: Special Edition Promos (YSD-ENS01 - UR) Starter Deck: Jaden Yuki (YSDJ-EN008 - C) The Lost Millennium (TLM-EN004 - C) Legendary Collection 2: The Duel Academy Years (LCGX-EN006 - C) Legendary Collection 2: The Duel Academy Years (LCGX-EN007 - ScR) Ra Yellow Mega-Pack (RYMP-EN003 - C) |fr_sets = Dark Revelation Volume 3 (DR3-FR184 - C) Duelist Pack 1: Jaden Yuki (DP1-FR004 - C) Starter Deck 2006 (YSD-FR010 - C) Starter Deck 2006: Special Edition Promos (YSD-DES01 - UR) Starter Deck: Jaden Yuki (YSDJ-FR008 - C) The Lost Millennium (TLM-FR004 - C) Méga-Pack Jaune Râ (RYMP-FR003 - C) |de_sets = Dark Revelation Volume 3 (DR3-DE184 - C) Duelist Pack 1: Jaden Yuki (DP1-DE004 - C) Starter Deck 2006 (YSD-DE010 - C) Starter Deck 2006: Special Edition Promos (YSD-DES01 - UR) Starter Deck: Jaden Yuki (YSDJ-DE008 - C) The Lost Millennium (TLM-DE004 - C) Legendary Collection 2: The Duel Academy Years (LCGX-DE006 - C) Legendary Collection 2: The Duel Academy Years (LCGX-DE007 - ScR) Ra Yellow Mega-Pack (RYMP-DE003 - C) |it_sets = Dark Revelation Volume 3 (DR3-IT184 - C) Duelist Pack 1: Jaden Yuki (DP1-IT004 - C) Starter Deck 2006 (YSD-IT010 - C) Starter Deck: Jaden Yuki (YSDJ-IT008 - C) The Lost Millennium (TLM-IT004 - C) Collezione Leggendaria 2: Gli anni dell’Accademia dei Duellanti (LCGX-IT006 - C) Collezione Leggendaria 2: Gli anni dell’Accademia dei Duellanti (LCGX-IT007 - ScR) Mega Pack Ra Giallo (RYMP-IT003 - C) |pt_sets = The Lost Millennium (TLM-PT004 - C) |sp_sets = Dark Revelation Volume 3 (DR3-SP184 - C) Duelist Pack 1: Jaden Yuki (DP1-SP004 - C) Starter Deck 2006 (YSD-SP010 - C) Starter Deck: Jaden Yuki (YSDJ-SP008 - C) The Lost Millennium (TLM-SP004 - C) Mega Pack Ra Amarillo (RYMP-SP003 - C) |jp_sets = Duelist Pack 1: Jaden Yuki (DP1-JP004 - C) Expert Edition Volume.3 (EE3-JP184 - C) Starter Deck 2006 (YSD-JP010 - C) Starter Deck 2006: Special Edition Promos (YSD-JPS01 - UR) Starter Deck 2007 (YSD2-JP007 - C) The Lost Millennium (TLM-JP004 - C/NPR) |ae_sets = The Lost Millennium (TLM-AE004 - C) |kr_sets = Duelist Pack 1: Jaden Yuki (DP1-KR004 - C) Expert Edition Volume.3 (HGP3-KR184 - C) The Lost Millennium (TLM-KR004 - C) |gx02_sets = Hero Emerges! (Common) |wc6_sets = The Lost Millennium Special Monsters B All Normal Monsters (Common) All at Random (Common) |wc08_sets = Card Downloads (13th January 2008) |anime_gx = 002, 003, 005, 006, 007, 008, 010, 011, 013, 014, 016, 018, 019, 020, 021, 022, 023, 025, 027, 028, 030, 033, 037, 038, 040, 046, 048, 049, 052, 053, 057, 058, 059, 066, 067, 071, 072, 077, 080, 081, 086, 087, 091, 093, 094, 099, 102, 103, 104, 113, 114, 117, 118, 119, 126, 129, 130, 133, 135, 137, 140, 146, 153, 154, 155, 156, 158, 161, 162, 165, 167, 168, 170, 171, 172, 176, 177, 180 |manga_gx = 001, 002, 013 }}